Espionage
by SenkiroWolf
Summary: Gilbert is a spy and his boyfriend, Ludwig, is a scientist. The European agency just assigned Gilbert to assassinate Ludwig and steal the project he is working on, without knowing of the two's relationship...They shouldn't have done that.
1. Whipped

**AN:No I am not dead to anyone who reads my other fics. Just preoccupyed with Hetalia. Well anyway, this is my first _written _Germancest fic. Yes, there are spies. I just thought, "Wow I haven't seen that yet..." So I did it. This is the result of my fangirling on spies. There will be action in the next chapter right at the beginning. I will actually do this fic pretty fast so enjoy! :3**

* * *

><p><em>~Espionage: The practice of spying~<em>

* * *

><p><em>~Whipped: Extremely obidient to one's significant other~<em>

Dawn was coming through the glass window, and it shown upon two bodies lying in bed. A rugged blonde equipped with toned muscles and baby blues that were closed in sleep. The other body in the four poster bed was an albino man. He was a bit smaller in frame, but he was propped up on one elbow and watching the other sleep with amusement in his red eyes.

"Hey. Wake up West~" He cooed his nickname for the man. "Wakey, wakey." The albino eyed the hickeys littering the other man's body before bringing his eyes back up to his face.

The blonde stirred. "Ugh. G-Gilbert?" Icy eyes slowly opened to find that haughty smirk on the man's features. _"Was? _Warum hast du mich geweckt?"__ Reluctantly he sat up a little, letting the thin blanket fall down his chest.

Gilbert gave his trademark sniggering chuckle. "Kesese~_Dir auch einen guten Morgen."_ The smaller, yet elder man leaned over and gave the blonde a peck on the lips. "I have to get up for work, liebling."

Suddenly the younger German's demeanor changed. Ludwig stuck out his bottom lip in a pout and wrapped his arms around Gilbert, snuggling into him. "_Nein_. You always have to get up this early for work. Can't you call in sick just for today?" This type of reaction was not usual for the blonde considering he was a stoic workaholic, but around the albino he changed.

Using the right words in this situation was difficult for Gilbert. He still hadn't told Ludwig his career choice even after the two years that they have been together. This was always the trickiest part of their relationship. "I really don't get sick days…"

"And you still need to tell me what it is you do." His gaze went steely eyed.

Gilbert rolled on top of the younger and gave a sinful grin that would send him straight to the fiery pits. "Well I do pleasure you on occasion." He leaned down and nibbled on his lover's earlobe. "But right now I have to go work for the government as a spy and kill bad people with my gun and charm.~"

Ludwig's face was flushed as the albino withdrew. "Ha ha. That's hilarious Gilbert." The tone was monotonous.

Shrugging, the elder German got up and started dressing in a nicely tailored suit. The blonde watched with interest. "So your job involves wearing nice clothing."

"Well, you gotta dress for success." Cardinal eyes stared into the body length mirror to straighten the red tie adorning the owner's neck. "Does this tie look good?"

"It matches your eyes." Gilbert gave a 'go-on' look. Ludwig snorted. "Yes. It goes well with your suit and eyes." The albino knew that the cyan-eyed blonde thought he looked sexy. That blush alone almost made him jump the younger, but he controlled himself.

Instead the albino put on his shoes, grabbed his jacket and started heading out the door. "Wait! Gil!" The elder paused mid-step and turned. Ludwig walked over in his red boxers and showed Gilbert the Iron Cross in his hand. "You forgot this." That adorable blush reappeared on the blonde's face.

"You know what Lutz?" Blue eyes rose to meet the red ones. Gilbert took the cross by the chain and slipped it around his lover's neck. "Keep it safe till I get home in a few days." The blonde's face lit up red as the albino gave him one last needy kiss and headed out the door. _'God I'm awesome,'_ was Gilbert's only thought.

* * *

><p>Coming into his work that day was as always a bit troublesome with his two best friends hounding him. "So <em>mon ami<em>, how do you top a rugged man like that?" A Frenchman by the name of Francis Bonnefoy was pointing to a picture of Gilbert and Ludwig on the albino's desk.

Gilbert hid the picture and glared at the blonde. "He's more of the virgin."

"_Amigo_, what do you mean '_More of the virgin_?'" The other best friend was a Spaniard bearing the name Antonio Fernandez Carriedo.

"Well when West and I first met, he was a virgin. That's it." His friends were grating his nerves.

Francis gawked. "Wait. You took his virginity?" The albino felt the heat rise to his cheeks, but he nodded. "_Cher Seigneur_! What is happening to the Bad Touch Trio?" Gilbert sat in his swivel chair and scooted up to his computer, ignoring the dramatic French.

"_Un momento_! How long have you two been dating?" The Spaniard had placed his hand over Francis' mouth.

"About two years."

"And when did you first have sex?"

That made the albino pause. _'Here it comes.'_ He let out a breath and mumbled. "A year and a half ago…"

"Six months!" The Frenchie finally removed his friend's hand, letting out a fit of laughter that Tonio shared. "You my friend are whipped."

Red eyes spared a glance at his two best friends sharing their amusement in his love life. He then kicked both of their shins. "I hope you two burn in hell!"

The brunette of the bunch giggled through the pain. "I'm surprised you haven't purposed yet!" The sarcasm dripped from his voice and the two laughed harder.

Yet the German remained silent. His unusual quietness made the blonde and brunette stop dead. "Wait, you haven't purposed, right?" Blue and brown eyes were trained on the albino's white head of hair.

"Well no…not yet. I was going to after we got back though." The albino never felt more embarrassed in his life. Their eyes were just on him and they wouldn't stop staring.

"Where's your Iron Cross, Gilbert?" The Spanish man's brow rose.

"Ludwig has it till I get back…It's also kind of my proposal." Gilbert bowed his head so he didn't meet their shocked gazes.

"_Oh, Dios mío_. You're serious about this, aren't you Gil?" Antonio covered his mouth with his hand.

"Y-yeah. I mean I love him, even though I haven't told him that yet…" The albino swore he was getting sunburn from his own _unawesome_ blushing.

Queue Francis going dramatic. "Toni, _mon ami_, I think we will become the Bad Touch Duo soon. Wait, who's going to be the best man? What'll happen to our drinking nights on the town? We can't call you if we get into bar fights! You'll be with your new 'wife'. Who'll-"

"_Mein Gott_ Francis! I'd be getting married, not _dying_!" Gilbert glared at the Frenchman.

"Same thing, Gilly." The Spaniard shot in.

"We made a pact never to get hitched when we became best friends at this agency." The blonde gestured around at the building. The other employees ignored the trio, this was a usual weird occurrence with them.

"Yeah, well I'm sorry your sex lives suck. But I found someone, most likely _the one_, and you're just jealous that I have and you two haven't…unless you'd like to tell our French friend about Lovino, eh Tonio?" An evil payback smirk made its way onto the albino's face.

"Who's Lovino?" The Frenchie glared at the Spanish man.

"Uh- no-nobody. I met h-him and h-his adorable brother i-in a club." It was now the Spaniard's turn to blush. Thus began a new argument between the apparently new 'Bad Touch Duo.' Gilbert gave a smile and started walking towards the Briefing room. _'These idiots will never survive without me.'_

* * *

><p>Meanings of phraseswords:

German:

_Was?_ - What?

_Warum hast du mich wecken?_ - Why did you wake me?

_Dir auch einen guten Morgen._- Good Morning to you.

_Nein._ - No.

_Liebling_ - darling

_Mein Gott!_ - My God!

French:

_Mon ami_ - my friend

_Cher Seigneur!_ - Dear Lord!

Spanish:

_Amigo_ - friend

_Oh Dios Mios_ - Oh My God

_Un momento!_ - One moment

Well hope you enjoyed just the first bit! R&R please. It will be spied upon. Please make suggestions of anything you think should go in the fic as well! Thank you Leanoranda for the corrections on my German!


	2. Revelation

**AN: Yeap. I am already updating chapter two. Not much translations in here, because I am assuming you already now what they are. :3 I love Gilbert, and Francis, and Antonio, and Ludwig...fuck I love em all. Gil gets a little too into his job (as usual). So enjoy and I again thank Leanoranda for the correct German translations previously. So carry on with the fic! :3 (Forgot the Disclaimer last chapter, but I'm pretty sure ya'll know I don't own the awesomeness that is Prussia or Germany.)**

* * *

><p><em>~Espionage: The practice of spying~<em>

* * *

><p><em>~Revelation: A surprising and previously unknown fact, especially one made in a dramatic way.~<em>

Gilbert was not a happy camper. The albino was sitting in a tree, in the rain, with about twenty pounds of gear on, waiting. Waiting for the target to enter his damn study. Waiting for his two idiotic friends, to get their target into the study. Waiting for his two extremely slow, stupid friends to get their target into his study so the target would give them the intel, so Francis could give Gilbert the signal, so Gilbert could shoot said target. And the albino hated waiting.

Grabbing his trusty binoculars, the German looked into the study to see if they were there yet.

Negative. No target. No stupid friends.

The albino gave a heavy sigh and smacked his head on the back of the tree. He had already killed two of the damn mansion owner's guards to get into the damn tree. Oh sure, killing two guards silently was easy. Climbing up a tree with twenty pounds of gear plus a sniper rifle was not.

None of this 'hard' stuff, including killing the target himself, was all that hard. Handling a sniper rifle, in a tree, while it was raining, though, was nigh impossible. That's why Gilbert was picked for the job. One of the best marksmen in the world. Even got a medal for it. But medals were nothing compared to the numerous scars that marred his pale body.

He even had a short conversation with Ludwig one time about his scars.

_"Hey Gilbert?" The blonde was tracing a knife wound that Gilbert had gotten when trying to seduce the _wrong_ lady._

_"Hmm?"_

_"Where did you get all these scars?" Ludwig started tracing a more recent one that was from some douche bag millionaire Russian wanting to have a sword fight._

_"The war." Partial truth for now. Full truth…when he got around to it. The younger German however just accepted the answer. He would press his lover for more details later._

Check binoculars again.

Finally. A older man walked into the room with Gilbert's friends. They were talking rapidly and animatedly. Francis and Antonio sat down in two seats across from the elder. Now more waiting. So to pass what little time he had, the albino prepared to take the shot.

Minutes ticked by, when finally Francis gave the signal. Gilbert positioned his rifle so he could get in a head shot that he loved so much. But something caught the German's eye. He contacted Francis and Tonio through their ear pieces. "Hey, guys. I think the intel he gave you is false. I see something under the desk that looks more like what we're after." He paused for a second as Francis stood in the room. "Just wanted to let you know."

He took the shot. A resounded '_bang_' went off. The glass shattered. And part of the man's brains were no longer in his head.

"_Trou du cul_!" Gilbert smirked as he watched Francis flail like a chicken with no head. "Gilert Beilschmidt! You got blood and brains on my favorite suit!"

The albino spared one last glance through his scope, before disassembling it. "Dude, that is not your favorite suit, I've seen it. So why are you freaking out?" He began his descent down the tree.

The Frenchman huffed. "It's a rental, okay!"

Antonio laughed over the ear piece. "Why the hell do you have a rental?"

"Because, Gilbert got blood over all my other suits!" The albino snickered as he ran through the dead owner's garden with his trusty .40 caliber Desert Eagle. Gift from a friend.

A guard showed up. Shot to the neck. Blood gushing out with the man choking on his own blood. Gilbert wasn't fazed. He kept moving. "Well why didn't you get them cleaned?" Another guard. Bullet to the man's dunce cap.

Francis' voice screeched over the piece. "They are all at the dry cleaner's! The woman there already thinks that I'm one of those whores who gets paid to make their clients bleed!" Antonio's laughter could be heard.

The German gave a smirk. "Hey, if you weren't already in this field of work, I wouldn't be surprised if you did become a whore." French insults and swear words were screamed into the ear piece as the other two laughed.

The French man kept going as Gilbert snuck up behind an unsuspecting guard. Wait, two guards. The albino snuck up slowly behind the one closest to him. The other was barely three meters off. Slowly crept up behind unlucky man number one.

Bowie knife sliding easily over guards esophagus. Choking, gurgling, the familiar sounds of a dying man. Draws unlucky man number two's attention. Gilbert's faster and stealthier. Uses knife to uppercut into bottom of jaw up through top of head. Over within seconds. "Are you guys even out of that damn house yet?"

"Gilly we can see your visually obvious head, which is about four meters ahead of us." Antonio's voice sounded layered so the German turned, and saw his friend's running up beside him.

"Oh. Hey guys. Took ya long enough."

"I'll say. Did you have fun with the guards _mon ami_?" Francis tossed his hair over his shoulder in a really girl-like fashion.

"Hey, at least the rain stopped before we came outside.~" Antonio chimed in, always the beam of fucking sunshine in the other two's life.

"Speak for your fucking self Tonio. I am soaked to the bone." Soul piercing glare aimed in oblivious, Spanish man's direction. Does he notice? Nope. "Anyway, let's go. We got our intel, so we're done."

"Agreed." Gilbert just wanted a hot shower in his own home. Then he wouldn't mind sex with Ludwig afterwards.

* * *

><p>Gilbert grumbled to himself. "Fuckers always win." He walked down the hallway to his superior's office. The albino had lost a game of rock, paper, scissors to his friends on who got to take the intel to their boss. The German didn't win, he never does.<p>

It didn't help that he wasn't too fond of his boss either. He knocked and heard a faint, 'Come in' so he did. "Hey Roderich. Here's the intel from the mission." He threw a nice manila envelope onto the desk.

"Gilbert." It was that impatient tone that the man reserved only for the albino. "It's Mr. Edelstein. I don't know how many times I have to repeat that." The brunette rubbed his temples in annoyance.

"Every day, cause I will _never_ call you that." Gilbert's special 'asshole' smirk came onto his face. This he only reserved for people he hated. This man was one of those people.

"Anyway, Gilbert. I have a new assignment for you and your team." Another manila folder was tossed on the desk, but its direction was towards Gilbert. "You can take your time on this one, considering we don't know much about the target or where he resides now-a-days. Just find him, kill him, and steal the project. We believe he may work for Braginski."

At that name the German scowled. He had a problem with that Russian. No one had ever caught him yet, and he wanted to be the one to bring the fucker down. "Got it." Nothing else came from the albino; he just left the room with the folder. He would look at it later…after he got home and saw his Ludwig.

* * *

><p>Gilbert looked at his watch. <em>'Gott, Ludwig is going to kill me for waking him up this late at night.'<em> He glanced at his watch again. _'I mean early in the morning.'_ The albino crept up the apartment stairs quietly. When he got to his and Ludwig's door, he inserted the key and prayed the door wouldn't creak open.

Apparently, for once in the door's short wooden life, it was on Gilbert's side. The door opened smoothly and noiselessly, and shut in the same manner. No waking up his boyfriend. The German quickly threw his bag into the little closet and walked towards the bedroom.

When the albino entered he didn't see his lover. The bed was neatly made, yet all of Ludwig's day clothes were neatly put away. His shoes were in their respectable spot and everything. So where was the blonde?

Gilbert walked into the living room and found his answer. On the couch was Ludwig, sleeping. Black tank top and blue boxers included. A small chuckle came out of the albino. This was freaking adorable to him. The shorter German made his way to the taller's side. "Ludwig." He shook him once then a few more times. "West, wake up."

"Hmmm." The albino took that as the only response he would get.

"What are you doing on the couch?" Gilbert stroked his lover's tousled hair.

The blonde only gave a mumbled reply in his sleep. "Hm, without Gilbert here, there is no point to sleeping on a large bed." If the elder was a girl, he would have squealed.

Thankfully he wasn't a girl. Gilbert put his arms under Ludwig and lifted him up bridal style with no effort. The younger unconsciously gripped onto the albino as he carried him to the bedroom. After the blonde was tucked in, the albino took a quick shower and returned to his lover.

Gilbert brought the manila folder that contained his next mission with him. He considered it safe to look at since Ludwig was out cold. He opened the folder. On top was a science experiment of sorts. A chemical reaction. The agency thought that Braginski was using scientists to create a biological weapon to use on his enemies. I.e. the CIA and the European agency.

The albino looked to the last page, the page that had the man he was supposed to assassinate on it. Gilbert froze. 'It can't be…' He glanced at the blonde angel sleeping next to him. Ludwig Stoiker. His boyfriend, lover, man he wanted to propose to was the man he needed to kill.

* * *

><p>Well that was chapter two. I hoped you enjoyed again! I'm kinda having fun with this. I just can't wait for the (spoiler) castle and car chase! :3 R&amp;R for awesomeness!~<p> 


	3. Clarity

**AN:Took me awhile on this one. But I eventually got some FANTASTIC inspiration. I want to thank Zwilling for assuring my stuff is good and too EveQueen for talking to me :) You two are awesome! Well here's to the next chapter! By the way this comes with some explination of things and is a bit winded.**

* * *

><p>~Espionage:<em> The practice of spying~<em>

* * *

><p><em>~Clarity: Clearness of thought or style; lucidity<em>~

Gilbert couldn't move. His West, _his_ Ludwig, was the person he had to kill. Yes, over the years the albino had lost count of the bodies, of the hits, of the accidents, of all those who would never wake up again. This was the only thing that struck him to the core.

Ludwig was_ his_, and the agency wanted him dead, and if he didn't do it, they would send someone else. It didn't matter that he was in a relationship with the blonde, he was a potential threat and they had no problem getting rid of both of them if he resisted.

Well they had no problem _trying _to get rid of him. Gilbert was one of the best assassin agents they had! It would take a lot of time, and greatly skilled spies to take him out. Not to mention his friends. Speaking of his friends…

Gilbert slowly crept out of bed and into their office area. The albino quickly scanned all the documents and sent them to his partners. To a secure e-mail, he attached a note: _'Meet me at the safe house at 1400 hours.'_ Send. Message sent. All the man could do now was wait.

* * *

><p>Ludwig Stoiker woke up as his usual eight a.m. Yet the blonde found himself on the bed instead of the couch where he fell asleep the previous night. The German perked up. If he was moved to the bed that meant Gilbert was home!<p>

The blonde walked out of the room without changing. As soon as he stepped out of the bedroom, the smell of breakfast hit him. He quickly walked into the kitchen to see his partner flipping a pancake. Ludwig looked at the table that had wurst, eggs, pancakes, orange juice and even toast. Gilbert could _cook_.

The elder seemed to notice him and gave him a warm smile, even though it seemed a little forced. "Hey. Thought I'd make you some breakfast since you have no work today." Gilbert set the last set of pancakes down with the others, then he preceded to give his lover a peck on the lips.

"How did you know I didn't work today?" The younger German sat at the small square table in their fairly large stainless steel kitchen.

"I have my sources, Lutz." He gave that always cocky smile. The blonde rolled his eyes as the albino sat down across from him. Of course not before getting another peck on the lips.

"How was your business trip?" Ludwig took a bite of the pancakes. Pure syrupy heaven. It was Gilbert's fault that he now loved the stuff. He continued to snarf the food down. He hadn't really eaten in two days, because he was pulling two all-nighters in a row. Gilbert probably knew. He always knew.

"It was, uh, short…easy." The elder cleared his throat awkwardly. "Ludwig, I'd like to talk about what you do at you work." The blonde stopped eating and gave the albino a _look._ Gilbert's face drooped. "I'll finally tell you about mine afterword." That shocked Ludwig even more. His boyfriend was giving in? Finally? Or should he be suspicious?

'_No, I have to trust him._' He took one more bite of the viscous, sweetness of awesome, and then spoke. "What about my work?"

"What are you researching currently?" Gilbert looked intently at the blonde which made him slightly uncomfortable but he was excited to finally talk about his work. Yet he remained straight-faced while speaking.

"Well, we currently had a breakthrough. My team and I are researching diseases." Gilbert gave a slightly shocked look, but gave a '_go on_' gesture. "Well we were studying the Ebola virus, you know it basically liquefies your organs and you throw them up. Anyway, we tried to genetically remap the genetic code of the disease so it would take longer to have organs liquefy."

"Uh, why? I mean wouldn't that make it a slower and more painful death?" The albino seemed generally intrigued, that made the blonde proud to continue.

"In theory, yes. But we made this strand of genetic code do that so the longer it takes for one's organs to deteriorate, the more time we would have to administer a cure, the they won't die." The elder nodded, following along intently.

"But how would that work with the already existing Ebola virus?" Ludwig mentally thanked him for asking such an important question.

"Well we have a compound that's totally harmless and if inserted into the body it would stay and multiply with the body's cell's mitosis. Since the compound would permanently stay within the person's body, even when we reproduce so it passes onto the next generation, it would always react to the virus if it came into contact with it."

"So how would this compound get widespread?" The younger was amazed his boyfriend was paying attention so intently. He loved it.

"Simple things, really. We'd just insert the compound into food, or have people come in and inject it. We could also turn into some type of gas, so people could inhale it." Ludwig got excited about the next part. "And we have found a cure for our special strain of the virus. It will work if administered before the third day of infection. That was yesterday, so I took today off." He gave a rare and genuine smile that made Gilbert melt a little. "Braginski said that we could do great things in creating the antidote and we could help people worldwide!"

That is where Gilbert visibly tensed. Ludwig noticed. "Wh-what's wrong, Gil?"

The albino let out a sad sigh. "Ludwig, before I tell you about my job, I want you to know that I love you, okay?"

The tall German blushed at those words, but didn't hesitate in responding, "East, I love you too, but what's going on?"

The elder let out a breath. "Ludwig, liebling, I am a spy working for the European agency. I was not joking the other day. I basically kill people for a living. They make fun behind my back, because I'm albino and I kind of stick out. Albino assassian." He gave a derisive snort. "Not much originality, but that's why they're doing paper work and I'm in the field."

Ludwig stared. He really didn't know how to respond. At first he thought the man was joking, but he saw _that_ look on his face. The look that depicted all of his past transgressions. Bitterness, hate, guilt, and another emotion that looked as though he knew Ludwig would rebuke him and hate him and never want to speak to him again. Fear was the most evident on the elder's face. Fear that he would lose Ludwig. "H-how many have you killed?"

Pain flashed over Gilbert's face. "I don't know. I remembered back when I was a soldier. The agency thought I was good enough to become a spy. Didn't take long before I was killing again."

Ludwig knew that the albino hated this conversation, but he kept it going. "What is the agency exactly?"

Gilbert let out another breath of air. "A collection of European countries joined together after the last war to protect all other allies and themselves from foreign threats…basically like a European CIA." The blonde nodded slowly. "Look Ludwig, if you don't want to see me anymore I unders-"

"Shut up Gilbert." The elder looked at the blonde, shocked. "I don't care that you've killed…okay maybe a little, but you were obeying orders. Nothing you can do. I still love you and that's that. Now why did you decide to tell me about all this?"

Red eyes stared into blue for a few minutes. The albino was silent. Now it was his turned to be shocked. He thought he would be shunned, but here was his little West telling him, that it changed very little. Once he processed Ludwig's question he _wanted_ to say, _'Because I'm going to propose to you with that Iron Cross around your neck.'_ But there were more important matters at stake. I.e. their lives.

His pale throat cleared once again. "There has been a man at large for quite some time." The blonde nodded curtly. "Braginski." Now it was Ludwig's time to tense. "He has killed countless people and we believe he was going to use your research for something a little less good then you were hoping…well _a lot_ less good then you were hoping."

Cyan eyes were filled with panic. "So were you going to put me into protective custody, or…what?"

"No. My mission was to recover the research, and…" He couldn't finish. Not in front of him. Luckily he didn't have to say it.

"Kill me. Why?" Now the blonde seemed extremely panicked.

"They think you are willingly involved with Braginski. Even if you are my boyfriend and I bring you in and say you had nothing to do with it, they'll just say my feelings for you are clouding my judgment and kill you anyway. I've seen it before." He had probably the most serious face that the blonde had ever seen on him. This was real, and it was happening.

"Then what are you going to do?" Ludwig knew that Gilbert wouldn't kill him. At least he hoped. He would defend himself if it came down to it, but he could never kill the albino either. They have been together for too long.

Gilbert looked Ludwig straight into the eyes. "_We_ are going to a secure safe house that only my best friends and I know about. I am going to keep you safe. Then I am going to find Braginski and kill the fucker so the agency will stop chasing you." And despite all the circumstances the albino cracked a tiny smile. "We'll get through this Lutz, I mean we're too _awesome_ not to."

And yet despite all the circumstances, Ludwig could only roll his eyes and give a little chuckle. "Yeah, we are." After the table was cleared of all food, most eaten by the two, they set out to the safe house.

* * *

><p>"Now I must warn you, my friends are a little-"<p>

"_Bonjour! Mon ami_! We are here and ready to fight the world with you, and your hunk of hot German ass!~"

"-weird." Gilbert looked at his lover and mouthed '_sorry_' to him. Ludwig just waved him off.

"At least I finally get to meet them." In the next few seconds that the Frenchman and Spaniard came into the room, he wasn't so sure anymore.

"Hola! You must be Ludwig!" A tan hand came out to shake the blonde's more pale one. "I'm Antonio and that," gesture toward Francey pants, "is Francis."

After a few strange greetings and several failed attempts of Francis trying to grab Ludwig's ass, they got down to business. "So where do we start?" The blonde German was curious as to how this would go, if it was anything like the movies.

"Well, we need to get to America undetected, but it'll take a few days to gather up everything and by then the agency will know I'm not killing Ludwig. So we need to find someone to get us there." Gilbert started the conversation.

Ludwig got curious. "Why America?"

"Guy that runs the CIA is a buddy of mine. Plus they have better leads on Braginski. Question there is, how do we get there?"

Francis gave a wave of the hand. "That you will leave to me. You know the Britannia Angel?"

Antonio gave a gumble. "Asshole beat me out of a job once."

"Anyway, he owes me a favor and I can collect on that.~" Francis waggled his eyebrows a bit.

Ludwig didn't want to know. "So where is this 'Britannia Angel?'"

"Usually in some castle. He likes castles. Anyway, you two stay here and me and Antonio will take care of the angel." With that the two exited the safe house.

Gilbert looked towards his boyfriend. "Well now that they're gone…" He leaned over and planted a rough kiss on the blonde's lips.

"Gil-"

"I've been depraved. Come on.~" Another sloppy kiss that included lots of tongue.

"Sex addict." Ludwig didn't really mind though. He was depraved too.

"Only when it's with you." They continued to move up towards the bedroom of the safe house. They both silently prayed that neither of the other two would come back over anytime soon.

* * *

><p><strong>No porn for you. Cause I can't write it XP. That whole disease thing was interesting to write. Half of its probably false as all hell, but still fun to write. Thanks for reading! <strong>

**R&R To see Ludwig in a dress. :3**


	4. Instigate

**AN: Hey! I know this took me awhile, but I was deciding whether to cut it off where I left it or make a new chapter out of it. This chapter is kinda mellow, and the next is more like a background on how the two love birds met :3 It's adorable, personally. Anyway hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>~<em>Espionage: The practice of spying~<em>

* * *

><p><em>~Instigate: To make something happen or come about<em>~

Gilbert was once again staring at his sleeping, blonde boyfriend. When they first started sleeping together, Ludwig always woke up first. However, as their relationship continued, Gilbert forced his body to wake up earlier than the blonde. The albino liked waking up to find his lover's adorable sleeping face and his mussed hair.

The elder German stood at the side of the bed and sipped his coffee. He took out his phone and snapped a quick picture. Save as background? _Yes_.

Ludwig shifted, "Mmurgh." The blonde opened icy eyes and stared into blood red. "Hi."

A wide cheesy grin made its way onto the elder's face. "Hey." Another sip of coffee. "Want some coffee, liebling?"

Nodding the blonde rubbed the bite mark on his shoulder that he received the previous night. Gilbert had bit him hard enough that it had bled pretty badly. He, of course, returned the favor to the albino.

Gilbert left the room and returned with another steaming mug of coffee and handed it to Ludwig. After the younger took a sip the elder leaned down and gave him a good morning kiss. "Mmm, you need to shave Lutz."

The blonde chuckled and took another sip of his coffee. "So do you, Gil."

Rubbing his chin the albino grinned. "I dunno. I kinda like the scruff. It makes making out more interesting…and probably sex."

That cute, adorable blush touched Ludwig's cheeks, nose, and ear tips. "I'm shaving." The blonde got up from the bed and walked towards the connecting bathroom. Gilbert followed behind him like a lost puppy.

"But West! Why?" The albino made a pout. "Don't you want more interesting sex? It'll be fun!~" Gilbert wrapped his left arm around Ludwig's waist and used his right arm to run along the blonde's side. The younger shivered giving a forced, '_no_.'

A larger pout formed. And Ludwig rolled his eyes, "Sex with you normally is interesting enough." With that statement, Gilbert beamed. Albino Ego Boost. It's super effective.

"Fine, West. I'll let your shaving pass this time, but I deserve one more kiss." Ludwig sighed in defeat and turned around in the albino's arms. As soon as he settled, Gilbert smashed their lips together.

Ludwig welcomed the roughness with enthusiasm. The blonde put his hands on Gilbert's shoulders to draw him closer to feel the roughness of each other's unshaven faces against each other. It felt fucking fantastic, but he wouldn't tell Gilbert. No need to boost that already planet sized ego, or stop shaving.

The albino lightly bit his lover's bottom lip demanding for entrance. The younger decided to torture the elder and did not oblige. Gilbert gave a guttural growl and huffed through his nose. Ludwig would not win this. The albino forced the young German harshly against the cold counter. The blonde gasped at the cold, yet when Gilbert took his opportunity to force his tongue in to tangle with Ludwig's, the younger gave a needy moan.

"Francis, I think we interrupted a very private moment." Antonio's voice sliced through the two's little make-out session.

"Well Antonio, I think it's better that we walked in now instead of when they decided to move their little session to the bed." Francis decided to chime in.

The two Germans untangled themselves from each other. Gilbert gave a little cough and Ludwig was as red as a beat.

"Um, did you guys find the Britannia Angel yet?" Gilbert needed to change the subject.

"No, but we did get a message to him and he should be sending an e-mail back on where to meet another contact, so how about while me and Tonio wait for the message, you and Ludwig go get lunch." Francis' smile was devious as usual.

Gilbert glared but nodded anyway. Then he paused. "Wait, what time is it?"

The peppy Spaniard answered. "About two in the afternoon."

"What?" Ludwig looked at his albino. "I thought it was eight in the morning."

"Maybe with all the _strenuous_ activities you two have been partaking in, your internal clocks have been _fucked_ up.~" The Frenchman emphasized the work '_fucked_' and gave Ludwig a seductive leer.

A certain albino stepped in front of the girlish haired blonde to keep _his_ blonde out of the player's sight. Francis put up his hands innocently.

"Anyway,~" An oblivious brunette chimed in. "We should go let the newlyweds go out for a little personal time." The tanned man beamed.

As soon as the word 'newlyweds' was said both Germans had a reaction. Ludwig flushed from the roots of his hair all the way down to the tips of his toes. Gilbert on the other hand smacked his face and gave the Spaniard a deathly glare.

"Out. Both of you." Venom poured from four words and the two friends flinched back from the death sentence that the albino promised if they didn't obey. The two quickly retreated out of the room and down the stairs to get away from their potential death.

Gilbert turned around to look at Ludwig, his deathly aura immediately dissipating when he saw his boyfriend. The blonde was still flushed and shuffling. His gaze never met the albino's. His brain was so wracked about the idea of marriage he didn't know what to say or do.

The albino saw this and sighed, well proposing soon was out of the question. "Ludwig." The blonde gave a slight jolt and looked at Gilbert. "We should just get dressed and go pick up the lunch." The elder gave a forced smile, that he made to seem genuine. He felt sad about his boyfriend's reaction to marriage.

"Yeah. Let's get ready Gil." Ludwig set his shaving kit out on the counter and prepared to leave with the albino.

* * *

><p>"Don't you think a black SUV is kind of obvious?" Ludwig gave Gilbert a look.<p>

The albino rolled his eyes. "Obvious vehicles would include sports cars or neon colors."

Ludwig wasn't convinced as they pulled into a parking lot of some pizza place. "Uh, won't the pizza get cold by the time we get back?"

"It's a take home and bake pizza place. It's fantastic! Plus you can buy cookie dough to eat." A cat like grin appeared on the hungry albino's face. The blonde just gave a small smile and followed his lover into the building. There was a small line when they entered. It only took about five minutes to get up to the counter.

The person taking the order was a teenage boy whom looked bored out of his mind. He gave a strained smile. "How can I help you today?"

The elder German gave a snort and set two cookie dough containers on the counter and gave the teen a superior look. "Two large pizzas. One supreme and one meat lover's…please." The teen gave the albino a look that said 'Of course you want the meat lover's' and then he gave Ludwig the same look.

Gilbert was going to say something to the little fucker but Ludwig responded first. The blonde wrapped his arm around the albino's waist and cuddled against his lover's side. "Gil, am I paying or are you?"

The elder looked at his boyfriend in amazement. Man was a genius. The albino gave a smug grin and gave his blonde a kiss on the cheek. "I am honey.~" Then he turned back to the traumatized, most likely homophobic, teenage kid. The guy eventually got around to telling them the money amount, and when Gilbert handed over the money the child was still stunned.

When they walked away to wait for their pizza, the elder turned towards his awesome lover and smiled. "Lutz, you are a genius and I love you for it."

The blonde flushed. "Well the kid kind of deserved to be traumatized."

"I think I'm rubbing off on you, and it is _awesome_." Gilbert grabbed Ludwig's hand and just beamed. Until the silvery haired man saw someone take their pizza and leave. "Asshole."

A blonde brow raised on the younger German. "All the guy did was take his pizza, Gilbert."

A bewildered look crossed Gil's face. "One does not simply just take the pizza. You receive the pizza. It is a gift. These people make it with their hands, thus it is a gift." His blonde boyfriend smacked his own face in disbelief.

"Why am I dating such a weirdo?"

"Cause you loooove me~"

Ludwig's face went pink once again just as the girl who made their pizzas called out, "One supreme and one meat lover's?"

The odd couple walked over and Gilbert smiled and thanked two girls who made their food. But before they could take it and leave one of the girls stopped them. "Uh can we ask you two a question?" They glanced at each other but nodded. "Okay, so you two are gay together, right?"

One German went red for the millionth time that day while the other gave a broad grin. You could guess which was which. "Yes, yes we are, why?"

"Well we were wondering if you topped?" They directed the question at Gilbert. And for once someone actually thought it was Gilbert, since it was, he smiled wider than ever before.

"Actually, ye-"

"We're leaving, Gilbert."

"But Weest!~" Yet the blonde was already out the door with the food. The albino eventually left the building after he had exchanged Facebook, Twitter, and Tumblr accounts with the two awesome girls.

* * *

><p>Back in the SVU Ludwig pretended to be mad at Gilbert, it wasn't really working, but he could try. The blonde could never stay mad at the albino for too long, so he was already over the embarrassing event. Then the young man noticed something off. He didn't really pay attention to it until then, but…"Gilbert? Are those two vans following us?"<p>

Gilbert looked grimly at his lover. "Yeah. I noticed a bit ago. So you might want to put your seatbelt on Lutz."

Ludwig did what his boyfriend told him to do, then eyed the two vans again. They were getting closer. The blonde was usually good at hiding his emotions, but at the moment Gilbert saw right through it.

"Don't worry, they won't do anything when innocent civilians are around." The white haired man gestured to the other moving vehicles. "But if they see us exit the SUV, they will arrest us in front of everyone and kill us later anyway."

"Because that really relaxes me, Gilbert!" Blue eyes flashed with something akin to fear, but the blonde didn't want it to show.

The albino gave him an apologetic look. "I'm sorry West. I really am." A determined look made its way onto the man's face. "But don't worry, they won't hurt or kill you. I'll make sure of that." The elder looked like a frightening killer at that moment, yet it strangely comforted the blonde man. He now knew that the man loved him so much that he would go against his, dangerous, job to protect him. That made the younger go red in the face again.

While Gilbert kept driving normally, as to not raise suspicions, Ludwig thought back to earlier that morning when Antonio had referred to them as '_newlyweds_.'

Actually before the whole mess got started, he was considering getting married to Gilbert. He wanted to talk to the albino about it, but then the whole _'I'm a spy sent to kill you'_ thing popped out of the elder's mouth and the marriage talk was chucked out the hypothetical window.

Ludwig wondered if Gilbert ever thought about marriage either. He also wondered if they would have used rings or…The blonde's mind immediately went to the Iron Cross still hanging from his own neck. It felt so natural to wear it for the past week that he had almost forgotten about it. Almost.

Ludwig swore he remembered Gilbert wearing a separate Iron Cross every time that they had sex, or ate, or more sex. He glanced at his lover's neck. Low and behold there was a Iron Cross hanging around his neck.

"Gilbert? Why do you-"

"Scheiße!"

The car lurched to a stop. Ludwig looked ahead to see a traffic jam. No, it was a car accident. The sidewalks were bare of people, but the road was full of unmoving vehicles.

Gilbert glanced backwards to the men stepping out of the vans, making their way towards them.

"Hang on West!"

The younger German raised a blonde brow. Before he could ask, the elder put the SUV in drive and drove up onto the sidewalk, hitting a mailbox on the way, and skidded off. A few horns honked as they drove past.

Once they hit road pavement again the albino spoke. "We need to ditch the car." The blonde nodded and scanned the area, spotting a car wash.

"There!" Ludwig pointed and Gilbert veered towards it.

And despite all that was happening, the albino had the nerve to smirk. "A car wash?"

Ludwig glared. "Yeah, so?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's actually a great idea." They pulled the vehicle into the automatic wash. As soon as the car started moving on its own, they jumped out. "Don't forget the pizza!"

"We're being chased by spies from a government agency and you're worried about the _pizza_!" Ludwig yelled.

"Yes! We have to eat sometime!"

Ludwig gave an angry, yet exasperated huff and grabbed the bag of pizza and cookie dough before running after his _idiotic_ boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Hehe hope you enjoyed it! I know I am! And the last chapter, I wasn't joking about the dress thing... :3<p>

R&R To see what I mean and to see the boys' first meeting. :3


	5. Reminisce

**AN: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm so so sorry! I knew I should have had this up like a week or two ago, but the month of February is kicking my ass. Soooo much stress! I officially hate being a senior. XD Anyway in this chapter I keep my promise of Lutzy in a dress. (Btw I actually want this imagined dress) And if any of you have time I imply strongly that you read My Bloody Valentine fic that I have and reveiw XD You don't have to but werewolves are involved. Soooo enjoy!**

* * *

><p><em>~Espionage: The practice of spying~<em>

* * *

><p><em>~Reminisce: to recollect or tell of past experiences or events~<em>

The sidewalks were accumulating more and more people. Our two Germans were sprinting down the street with no destination in mind. All they wanted to do was get away from the ones chasing them.

The albino had a hood up and some sunglasses on, but he spotted a familiar store front and grinned broadly. "This way, Lutz!" He dragged the blonde after him and stopped in front of a bridal store that had a '_Sorry we're closed_' sign up. Yet Gilbert knew the door was open and stepped in with his lover in tow. "Hello?" He let go of Ludwig's hand to give him the signal of '_stay put_', and walked further into the store.

"Evil, villainous, murdering thief!" A large skillet came down upon Gilbert's hooded head.

Ludwig gave a lurch. "Gilbert!" He ran to the dazed albino's side.

"Gilbert? As in Beilschmidt?" The crazy woman lowered her frying pan and peeked at the man she knocked near unconsciousness. "Oh God! Gilbert!" She helped the blonde sit the albino up.

"Who the hell hits a person over the head with a frying pan?" Ludwig yelled as he checked his boyfriend's head for blood. Thankfully there was none.

"Well is was my only line of defense! Not to mention I thought he was a thief and we're closed today, plus I never thought some spy would barge into my work with…wait, who are you?" The crazy brunette gave him a once over.

The blonde flushed once again, but this time in jealously not embarrassment. How did some bat shit crazy, random woman know that secret about his boyfriend, when he didn't know about it till a few days before? "Well he doesn't have a concussion." The woman's words snapped him back to reality.

"How would you know?" His voice came out very spiteful.

She gave him a nice long look, and he gave her a similar look in return. She had long wavy brunette hair accompanied by a piercing emerald gaze. "I was a military doctor." Then she motioned at the coming-to Gilbert. "We were in the same regimen. I'm Elizabeta Hedervary."

"She's okay Lutz. Well for the most part at least." Gilbert held his bruised head and sat up from Ludwig's arms.

"Wait, Lutz?" She looked at the albino then back to the blonde. "As in Ludwig?" To the blonde she sounded like a broken record but the German gave a nervous nod. The squeal that left the woman's mouth was inhuman and high-pitched. "Oh! _You're_ the boyfriend!" Elizabeta launched herself over the wounded Gilbert and tackled the flushing blonde.

"Has he done it yet? Has he-"

"Liz!" The pretty brunette turned to her old friend. "Don't suffocate my _boyfriend._" He gave her a glare that was intensified by his crimson gaze. She got the message.

"Miss Elizabeta?" Two woman who were mirror images of each other, were staring at the scene.

"Ah! Katherine! Kaitlin!" The two woman were busty with light hair.

"Is everything alright." They looked a bit teary eyed, as though they would burst into a fit of crying any second.

"It's perfect! This is Gilbert and his boyfriend!" Elizabeta seemed to have a sick joy in the fact that the two men were together. More women seemed to pop out of the woodwork of the building with little, '_That's them?_' coming from them.

All the women in the store were suddenly surrounding Ludwig. The poor blonde thought he would be devoured alive, but they started dragging him away.

"Don't worry Ludwig! They're just bored! They won't do anything bad!" The crazy brunette by Gilbert gave a wide smile.

Ludwig gave a desperate look to his still sitting boyfriend. The crazy albino grinned. "It'll be fine, West. Just go with the ladies."

When the blonde and the pack of ravenous women were out of site, the brunette woman turned to Gilbert and smacked him upside the head.

"What the fuck, Liz! What was that for?" He rubbed his severely bruised head.

"Why haven't you proposed to him yet?"

"Haven't you heard from Roderich?"

"Heard what from Roderich?"

"My new mission was to kill Ludwig Stoiker!" He jumped to his feet. "They want me to kill him. They didn't know of my relationship to him, so I ran." His voice got quieter with each syllable.

His brunette friend got off her knees and put her hand on his shoulder. "I know you love him, but after only two years, you would throw away the job?"

"It's been more than two years, Liz. I knew Ludwig even before I knew you." Gilbert didn't meet her eyes.

She looked shell-shocked. "How? I met you in the regimen when you got shrapnel in your arm!"

"I met him after the wall came down." The albino's Hungarian friend had her eyes widen in surprise. She needed no explanation of what wall. The brunette grabbed his arm and pulled the albino into her office, and sat him down. "Tell me the entire story."

Gilbert sighed but began. "Well, I was born in East Berlin. Only six years old when the wall fell." He gave a smirk. "Mother and Father went to live with some old family friends in West Berlin. Those friends just so happened to be Ludwig's parents."

"Thus the nickname West?" The Hungarian smiled at her friend.

The albino gave a rare miniscule flush. "Yeah. He was only three at the time. I was his only friend as we got older, because he was just as anal then as he is now." He gave a short bark of laughter. "Plus he never wanted to leave me alone."

Elizabeta's face looked as though she were listening to the greatest love story ever.

"I showed the runt around high school. Of course that was also the time he started to get really cute…so I had a bit of a crush on him back then." A few memories popped into Gilbert's front memory banks.

"_Gil? Why don't you ever do your homework? I'm three years younger than you and I'm helping you with more advanced homework that I've never even seen!" Ludwig was still shorter than him and it was adorable when he pouted._

_Gilbert smirked. "Well since you are smart beyond your years, that's how I get a cutie like you to tutor me." The now natural blush for the blonde was instantaneous._

"But then my graduation came." The Hungarian looked confused. "Well at my Grad party, I decided to give Ludwig a kiss. My parents saw it and they weren't…_too_ approving.

"_What did you want to see me for, Gil?" The blonde's cheeks were flushed and showed that he was just a little bit tipsy from the beer._

"_What do you mean? I can't talk to my favorite person alone?" Gilbert gave one of his crooked gins meaning he was up to something._

"_Well, when you smile like that, it usually means you're-" The blonde was cut off when the albino crashed their lips together._

_The younger, and still shorter at the time, melted into the kiss instantly. The older German licked the bottom lip of the willing and with certain finesse, slipped his tongue into the other's mouth._

_The albino could tell this was Ludwig's first _real_ kiss by the way he uneasy way he moved his tongue with Gilbert's. Not to mention those little whimpering moans he let out when the albino kneaded his rear._

"_Gilbert!" A screeching voice broke the two teens from their little make-out. The albino looked to the doorway and saw his mother and father and they looked rightfully pissed._

"_Mom? Dad? What's wrong?" Gilbert had never been more confused in his life than he was at that moment._

"_What are you _doing_?" His mother started up that screeching again. The albino stepped in front of his young friend protectively as his mom continued on a rant of how what they were doing was a sin and that they would surely burn in eternal damnation for it._

Gilbert ripped himself out of the bitter sweet memory. "My parents kicked me out. I went to live with Ludwig's family for a few weeks. West and I got even closer until, that is, those two weeks before I left."

The albino got a faraway look. "What happened?"

The German shook it off. "My parents were driving over to see me and they got into an accident. Both died on the scene." His friend gaped at him. "They could have been coming to apologize or…" The albino didn't even want to think of the other possibility. "I guess I'll never know." There was a long pause where Gilbert just stared off into an unseen abyss. "Anyway, two weeks after that I enlisted and left.

Elizabeta put a supportive hand on Gilbert's. He gave a weak smile.

"I tried to break contact with Lutz, but he always sent letters. Less and less over time, of course, but I always got one on my birthday and for Christmas. He always put in little notes about what was going on with him." The albino gave another laugh. "I sent him presents naturally, just no words."

"Wow, honey. That's kind of an asshole move." Liz gave him a sour look.

"Don't give me that look. I wanted him to forget about me. Wanted him to be happy. It never happened though. He kept sending letters. So when I came home, three years back, he was a bit shocked."

_He saw a familiar blonde head through all the people. First thing that gave a casual stroll through his head was, 'Why the _fuck _was he of all people in the bar?' The albino pushed his way through the rowdy crowd making his way to the man sitting stiffly at the bar. The blonde was now taller than him, but in spite of that he grinned. "Ludwig?"_

_The obviously socially awkward German gave a small start, but swiftly turned around and was greeted by the sight of a familiar albino. "G-Gilbert?" The man blinked a few times in disbelief, but soon he rapidly recovered and hugged the elder man. "When did you come back home?" Ludwig let him out of the hug but kept very close as though he would leave once more._

"_A week back, but forget about me! You're so tall!" The blonde flushed. "I think at least three centimeters taller than I am!" Gilbert grabbed the other's shoulders. "I remember when you came up to my chest! You were so cute! And you still are!" Ludwig's flush kept darkening._

"_Why are you back?" The blonde needed to get off the 'cute' subject._

"_I'm out. Done. No more army." The albino grinned. "Now I just need to find a place to live." A thoughtful expression appeared. "Know of any apartments?"_

"_You can live with me!" It popped out of Ludwig's mouth before he knew it._

_Gilbert looked shocked but soon grinned. "Well Lutzy, I might take you up on that offer."_

Elizabeta had that '_aww_' look on her face. "So what happened next?"

Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I moved in with him. He needed some help with paying for the apartment, which makes sense. It's still an awesome apartment. By the time you got back, we were dating."

That dreamy look was still on the crazy Hungarian's face. "Well how'd you start dating?"

The albino actually gave a full-on blush. "Well we still liked each other after all those years amazingly, but we were too nervous to get together." The floor had the most fascinating carpet pattern that seemed to move. "The next year he went to an office party. I was nervous that he would meet someone and well…"

_The black screen of the TV stared Gilbert down. His blonde roommate should have been back thirty minutes ago, and the albino was getting worried._

_Gilbert gave a little jump when he heard a noise near the front door to the apartment._

_The albino made his way to the front door and opened it to see the commotion and tell whatever the hell it was to shut up. What he actually saw shocked him. Ludwig was pushed up against a wall and some douchebag was forcing him into a kiss. _

_The kiss was temporarily broken and the blonde that Gilbert was in love with muttered a weak '_no_'. He was obviously, severely drunk._

_Something snapped inside the albino. He walked the short distance between himself and the duo and forcefully shoved the asshole off of _his_ Ludwig. "Back off! He doesn't want to."_

_The drunkard who fell on the floor, glared at the albino. "Who the fuck are you, freak? I was about to get lucky!"_

_Gilbert resisted the flaring urge to kill this fucker, but he needed to get the dazed Ludwig into the apartment to lie down. "Just stay the fuck away asshole. Otherwise you'll end up on a missing person's poster." With that he led the blonde into their home and locked the door._

_The albino led the younger man to his bedroom and stripped him down to the boxers, before laying him on the bed. "Get some sleep, West."_

"_Don't leave Gil." The elder paused. "Why can't you just kiss me like you did all those years ago?" The blonde gave a low submissive whine. "That's all I've wanted for the past year!" He let out a cute little giggle signaling his drunkenness._

_Gilbert sighed and walked over to the younger's bed. "Maybe when you can actually think straight." Then he gave the blonde a chaste kiss on the forehead and left the room._

"The next morning he held me to it and we kind of started off the day with a make-out session."

"And then you had sex."

"No. That was six months later. He was still a virgin and I didn't want to push him." The third and final flush graced his features.

"Aww that's sooo sweet!" Liz jumped up from her chair and proceeded to hug Gilbert half to death.

After a bit more teasing, the duo walked out of the office, just to be greeted by the most fantastic sight Gilbert had ever witnessed.

His Ludwig was standing there, surrounded by women, in a wedding dress. Veil, flowers, and shoes included. The albino felt as though his heart would beat out of his chest, not to mention that he hoped no one noticed that his pants had started to pitch a tent.

Ludwig looked up from his bouquet of cornflowers and spotted the pleased look on his boyfriend's face. The blonde was never redder in his life. "Gil! Help me get out of this thing!" Yet neither of the men made a move to actually remove the dress.

Somehow the gown was a perfect fit on the blonde. Ludwig had a broad enough chest that it was a perfect substitute for the, usually, breast area.

A girl gave off a high pitched squeal from somewhere in the mass of females. "He looks so adorable! I told you the A-line would be the best look for him!" As the other women started letting in their squeals of pride, Gilbert caught some of the terms and made connections with the dress, figuring out their meaning.

The bodice was a corset that traveled to the basque v-shaped waistline with a few touches of lace. The shape of the dress, A-line that the original girl said, looked like the uppercase 'A'. Not to mention the dress was strapless. The dress just touched the floor and the train was three feet out from the waist. The fabric itself looked like a heavier version of silk. Mikado. One woman in the mass had said something about it.

A fabric flower adorned the bottom line of the bodice just at the waist, and had fabric strands of varying lengths with little beads sown in.

"Um, Liz?" Gilbert's voice was husky, but low enough so Ludwig wouldn't hear.

"Yeah?" She temporarily paused in her squeeing.

"Can I buy that dress?"

"You're actually going to put him in that for the wedding?"

"Only if he agrees. If he doesn't, I will have the best fucking honeymoon _ever_." After pictures were, _forcibly_, taken with promises to Gilbert for some copies, Ludwig went to take off the offensive article of clothing and his boyfriend on the other hand paid Elizabeta for said dress.

After the blonde returned with his normal clothing on, the albino's cell rang.

"Where are you two? You should have been back an hour ago!" A familiar Frenchman was screeching over the phone. And the scarlet-eyed man had had enough of that for one day.

"They know." That's all that needed to be said.

"Oh. Well get your asses back here soon. Make sure you're not followed. We got in touch with the Britannia Angel."

"Don't forget the pizza!" Antonio's voice yelled in the background before the phone was hung up.

Gilbert rolled his eyes and glanced at the bag with their food that was by the door. "So, Liz?" the brunette looked up at him curiously. "Got a car I could borrow?"

A gigantic grin nearly split the woman's features. "Oh, I got the _perfect_ car."

* * *

><p>Yes, I just implied twin Ukraines. X3 Hope you enjoyed! I will try to have the next chapter up quickly. Plus I'm going to be starting a new story so look out for that! R&amp;R: I will inform you of what car will be involved in the boys' '<em>subtlely<em>' escape their unawesome spies.


End file.
